Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki:News
This page is for news about this Wikia and its subject. Recent News *Clear Card Arc Chapter 40 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 39 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 38 has been released. *Clear Card Volume 7 will released on September 3, 2019 in Japan and April 21, 2020 in USA. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 37 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 36 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 35 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 34 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 33 has been released. *Clear Card Volume 6 will released on March 4, 2019 in Japan and November 19, 2019 in USA. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 32 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 31 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 30 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 29 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 28 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 27 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 26 has been released. *Clear Card Arc Chapter 25 has been released. *Clear Card Volume 5 was released on September 3, 2018 in Japan and November 6, 2018 in USA. *The original soundtrack of the Clear Card Arc anime was released on June 13, 2018. *The last episode of the Clear Card Hen anime, "Sakura's Clear Cards", was aired on June 10, 2018. *It's revealed that the Clear Card is in Hiatus. In the news They release the new chapters. After that the new episodes For Clear Card. *Cardcaptor Sakura Has been released On Netflix in Italia and Spanish! *Clear Card Arc Chapter 24 has been released. *Clear Card Volume 4 will released on June 26, 2018 in USA. *Clear Card Volume 3 will released on April 10, 2018 in USA. *The November issue of Kodansha's Nakayoshi magazine is revealing more cast members for the television anime of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card manga on October 3. Minori Suzuki will play Akiho Shinomoto, and Natsuki Hanae will play Yuna D. Kaito. *Maaya Sakamoto is returning to the franchise to perform the show's opening theme song "CLEAR." *The official website for the television anime of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card manga announced that the anime will premiere at 7:30 a.m. on Sunday, January 7, 2018 (UTC+9). The anime will then repeat on Fridays at 11:45 p.m. A new promotional video will debut on September 22 during the ongoing rerun of selected Cardcaptor Sakura anime episodes from the past. *A new OVA was released in DVD format and bundled with the special edition of Clear Card Arc’s Vol. 3 special edition manga release. It was released on September 13, 2017. *NHK will be broadcasting a new Cardcaptor Sakura anime starting January 2018, it will be based on the new Clear Card Arc, Madhouse will be animating the new anime. * Please vote for CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! Now in NHK, Japan Best Anime 100 poll is underway. One vote per day, until 3/31/2017. You can vote ONCE A DAY, hence it is important to vote steadily! :) CCSakura vote page : https://www6.nhk.or.jp/anime/anime100/vote.html?i=3612\ *'June 2016 issue of Kodansha's Nakayoshi magazine announce CLAMP is launching a new ''Cardcaptor Sakura sequel manga series, titled the Clear Card Arc.' *Kodansha confirms ''xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle are to be published in Omnibus format, with xxxHolic Ombinus #1 due in March 2014, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Omnibus #1 due in August 2014. *Kodansha confirms that Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle is to continue from August 2014. *Kodansha confirms xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle are to be published in Omnibus format, with xxxHolic Ombinus #1 due in March 2014, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Omnibus #1 due in August 2014. *''xxxHolic'' will resume its publication with the title "xxxHOLiC Rei" on Feb, 2013. *''xxxHolic'' will have a TV Drama, to be aired on Feb 24, 2013. *''XXXHOLiC'' artbook to be released in January 2013. *CLAMP Fest 2012 was last held on Nagoya, December 2. *''xxxHolic's OVA, xxxHOLiC·Rou OAD''' was released on April, 23, 2010. *'''''xxxHOLiC♦Rou: Adayume OAD was released on March 9, 2011. *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' is completed as of October 5, 2009, with 232 chapters in 28 volumes, 52 anime episodes with summary and screencaps, 5 OVA's with respective summary and screen caps and "Country" pages with story and screencaps. *''Tsubasa: Shunraiki'' part 2 has been released. *''Tsubasa: Shunraiki'' and xxxHolic: Shunmuki part one have been released in Japan. category:browse